What Becomes
by Rosaroma
Summary: What becomes of the broken hearted Spencer when she starts to play with Andrew to get her way? - To be exact lets start with that debate practice at her house. Spandrew


**I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of the script.**

* * *

'You were the swing vote weren't you?' Spencer let the offence go as quickly as it came. Mona had her little hands all over this choke hold.  
'You know damn well without me you're going to be annihilated in World History.'

'Think we've got it covered,' Andrew squared off folding his arms.

'By whom?' Spencer bit back her ridicule.

'By me,' Andrew blinked trying to let her know he's not doing this out of spite.

She stood up and confronted, 'Okay Andrew, you want me to practice, lets do it. But if I win you rescind your vote and you put me back on the team.'

'I can't do that.'  
'Yes, you can,' Spencer says beseeching him to do something.

'Look Spencer even if I could, how do I know you're not gonna flake on us again?' _Spencer_ he thought, you're not making this easy for me.

'Well I guess that you dont know that for sure but everything in life is a risk and you like to gamble.' Her eyes glinted as she thought of it, he did like to gamble.  
Andrew was not impressed with this turn in conversation.

'New rules for every question that I get wrong I will take off a piece of clothing,' Spencer said sitting back into the sofa and crossing her legs as she watched him. Andrew looked anywhere but at her as he breathed a laugh.

'Same thing goes for you,' she finished. As she said it he found he could not look away, she'd got him. He laughed at the absurdity of the situation. He knew Spencer had taken a trip recently, that Mona had really been going at her but this was above and beyond.

'You're out of control,' he said.

'Not yet.'

Grabbing the pile of questions she sat and faced him. He didn't know what it was that put him up against Spencer Hastings but, part of him didn't want to lose. She looked so sure and years of debate team had him conditioned to challenge her.

Sitting down he fired the first question.

'Treaty of Versailles.' She was right. It went back and forth until Spencer took her socks off. It was the most bizarre debate Andrew had partook in, he doubted he would be able to think on anything else in future debates from association alone. She was playing with him, even now all confidence and grit.

He lost his shirt, her eyes flicked barely as he pulled it over his head, smirk firmly placed on her Hastings' face. No point in asking if she wanted to quit.

'Abraham Lincoln,' this time he was wrong and he knew it. Wanted to see her reaction, wanted her, back on the team. He watched her face and traced her hair as she recited the correct answer holding his breath.  
Mona was untrustworthy and a solid team mate couldn't be let go so easily. If she would just get her head straight again.

Unbuttoning his trousers he folded them and placed them on the sofa. This time he saw her shy away as she fixed on the next question. There eyes had almost held.

The slight sweat from gregarious feuding lay on his back as he asked 'This bloody conflict between the Spartans and Athenians lasted for nearly three decades.'

Spencer watched him as he spoke smiling in the rush of winning at a game she knew so well. 'The Trojan War.'

'Wrong, Peloponnesian,' he said wondering what she would do as he put down the questions.  
There wasn't a flicker though as he folded his arms triumphantly humorous, just a considering press of her mouth as she decided what to remove. Reaching her arms behind her back Spencer unclipped her bra, and considered Andrews gaze that had anchored to hers.

Clearing her throat she really knew this wasn't a bad guy sitting opposite her. A long time friend and someone she was distracting immensely in this moment, yes.

Pulling her bra out she dropped it next to her socks completing his affliction. Andrew looked into Spencer's quizzical eyes and assessed the motives, the thoughts behind what she was doing. Did she regard him that way? He'd heard Mona's jab, Toby had left her. Andrew had never been in that part of Spencer's life but she'd had a boyfriend that crept around at night. Until recently.

Was that the reason for the nervous curve she'd been riding. His eyes begged the question and Spencer heard it in his expression and silence.

A shatteringly quiet knock broke the game. Spencer slumped back comfortably in the chair as Andrew jumped. 'Is th-that, Emily Fields?'

This was not the way to lead the debate team, taking his clothes off in broad day light with recently axed members. And this was Spencer's friend whom he'd never spoken to, and this would be the image she would carry around of him.

As Spencer opened the door wide he was assured of that fact.

'Oh,' Emily spotted him as he gathered his clothes. 'Should I have brought more cupcakes?' Emily said eyebrows climbing her head. Spencer just looked back like it was her regular midday appointment and shook her head. She'd felt more alive again for a moment, debating, playing, connecting with someone. But it had all been end game, get Mona.

For a moment Spencer wondered why she was playing games, that was A's business. To protect her friends she had to do something, to protect herself she had to act.

* * *

**AN: Anyone shipping this? or want more?**


End file.
